Inside the Indominus
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: What was the Indominus thinking? What set the hybrid off? Was it the loneliness? The confinement? The mixture of conflicting instincts that pulled her in all different directions? It's time to find out. Rated T for violence and blood and stuff. :D
1. Sibling Rivalry

It was about that time of day again. When the slab of meat lowered itself from the sky and into my enclosure. My sister and I circled the area looking up and anticipating our meal. I flexed my claws and growled. My sister circled across from me, walking on four legs. Our eyes met.

We both growled at each other. We continued circling. We had been on good terms until awhile ago. I rub the small scar on my nose and she lashes her tail. The bite marks on the base of her tail had just recently scabbed over. The hum that signaled that the food was coming made us both look up. I churred and she tossed up dirt with her front claws.

Our squabbles over food had been getting more and more serious, more and more violent. The slab of meat hovered over us and then began to lower itself. When it was close enough my sister reared up, reaching out with her claws. I wasn't letting her get it first.

I rushed her, head butting her in the chest. Something inside me told me head-butting had been the best attack at the moment. She fell back and writhed. I snatched the meat in my jaws and tugged at it. My sister joins next to me, grasping the meat and shaking her head violently. The meat falls off its line and we both go tumbling backwards. We recover and savagely attack the meat.

I rip off a piece and gulp it down, trying to eat as much as I could. But the sight of my sister doing the same made something inside me yell, " _Mine!_ ". I charge her and give a satisfied huff when she backs off with a screech. I go back to eating.

I wasn't expecting such immediate retaliation. She tackles me and bites down on my neck. I mildly struggle, we've bitten each other on the necks before but we always let go. But her bite doesn't loosen and she only bites down harder. She was trying to end me...

The sudden thought of death makes me fight back, kicking and scratching. My claw catches in her eye and she jumps back screaming. I push her down before she can do anything else. I hold her head down and growl at her. I wouldn't be the one dying today. I roar in her face and then bite down on her neck. She struggles and I use my foot to maul her face, raking off flesh with each stroke.

I only let go once she stops putting up a fight. She was dead. I pant heavily. My sister. My first kill. My sister. My first kill. My sister. My first kill. My first kill. My first kill. My sister. My first kill... It took me awhile to realize that an opening was starting to form in the walls of my enclosure.

A group of small fleshy animals came in. They wore colored skins over themselves and they held metallic sticks. I watched them slowly come towards me. They were only slightly taller than me. But where were their teeth? Their claws? Their thick tough skin? Frenzied by the thought of an easy kill I rushed them.

The first one zapped me on the nose with the stick. I reared and quickly ran away into the trees. They formed a circle around my sister. Some facing her, some facing away holding their zapping sticks at attention. I watched them as some crouched over her. I stalked out of the trees, slowly walking towards them on all fours. They communicated to each other and they grouped together and went out through the same opening they came into.

I went back to my dead sister. I bite down on her underbelly and rip her open. The warm taste of blood touches my tongue, totally different from the already killed corpse that floated down to us everyday. I looked down at the mangled corpse that was my sister. No one to bicker with. No one to fight over food with. I was the ruler of this territory. I was queen.

* * *

Something inside me told me to find my sister. To call out to her. To escape the loneliness and find my companion. I walked laps around my enclosure, hugging the walls and rubbing the skin on my side raw. I tried to track her. Following her scent all throughout the enclosure. I'd follow it until I'd reach the clearing in the trees to where we fought. To where I killed her. To where I ate her. And yet, I continued my search.


	2. How long has it been?

How long has it been? Since those doors opened? Since my life wasn't so utterly simple and as bland as my gray scales? I can't remember. Everyday I'm slammed into a wall of disappointment the moment I open my eyes.

My dreams are my only interest or excitement in my life. Sometimes I dream I'm running through a large enclosure, except this enclosure has no walls and I can run forever. Sometimes I'm running with my sister, calling out to her when she leaves my sight. Sometimes me and my sister end up playfully wrestling. Sometimes we fight to the death. While I'm awake my life is utterly miserable. No enrichment. Nothing new.

I even starve myself occasionally to make my daily meals more interesting. I can hear many things moving out there... Mainly birds calling to each other. Sometimes they perch in the trees in my enclosure, giving me limited company. And then they fly away, taunting me with their freedom. I return to the side of my enclosure where there is a sort of clear wall. My head only barely skims the bottom of the clear wall. I wonder how strong it is.

But I'm not tall enough to reach it yet. Yet... But I can sense things there, their warmth a glowing mixture of reds and yellows and oranges. They are just like the creatures that inspected my sister after I bested her. One of them is there most of the day. He rarely moves.

Just sits there, lazy and unmotivated. The other only occasionally comes to see me. She stands there, her posture straight and precise, a bit stiff but at the same time somewhat elegant. At first I thought of it as unnerving, but now I barely bat an eye when she comes around.

The lazy blob of warmth is still there, seeming to be sloppily eating something. The smacking noise he makes as he takes bites annoys me enough to make me growl. He stops chewing and his food and looks at me. I can't really tell what he's thinking. Is he scared of my growl? Or is he amused at how I'm barely tall enough to see him from here?

Turns out it's neither. He simply shrugs and continues eating. I snort and walk away. Those things... They put me here... I'll get out one day. I look up as a bird soars high above me in a circle. It lets out a screech. I watch it until it escapes my line of sight. I growl again, and then roar a promise to the sky. I will get out of here. No matter what it takes. I'll tear down these walls if I have to. I'll climb. I'll dig. I will be free.


	3. Waiting

_I've been waiting._ Waiting… And waiting… Time no longer exists for me. The sun simply comes up, and then goes down. I've gotten bigger, that's for sure. The trees shake when I walk, my movements are no longer quick and swift, but powerful and lumbering, and I can now see behind the clear wall with ease.

I pass it now on my rounds of my enclosure. There are cracks in it, from my one desperate escape attempt. I don't even remember what happened. One moment I'm sitting in the shade, the next I'm banging on the wall with all my might, blinded by desperation and fueled by rage. I'm ripped from my thoughts by a chorus of clanging. The humans have been oddly active on the outside of my enclosure lately.

They've been gradually building higher and higher. A growl forms in my throat. Those infernal things. All they've ever done is keep me here. I flex my claws, remembering how they came in when I killed my sister. The only time those walls opened was when they came….

I don't know how long I stood there, running this plan through my head, but by the time I came to my senses the Blob is at the glass staring at me. I snort and walk off to my sleeping spot in a small clearing in the trees. I settle down, close my eyes, and plot.

* * *

I wake up in the heat of the day, the sun baking my scales. I blinked wearily for a few minutes, unsure what had awaken me. A chopping noise? It sounded too big to have come from the humans that were building. And athough the noise passed by above me, it was definitely not a bird... But I forget to worry about it when two red forms appear in my peripheral vision. My head snaps up as my heat detection picks up two bodies standing behind the clear wall. I stand up, alert and use my normal vision to see their features clearly. One is the female human, precise and proper. I haven't seen her in a while. But the other is new. I slowly take a few steps to get a better look at him.

This one is male, and his most noticeable feature are his eyes. The expression seems strange, but yet so familiar. His eyes gleam with an emotion I haven't experienced since I was much younger. _Curiosity…._ I study him the same way. It's been so long since something new and interesting has been this close for me to analyze.

I give a defiant chuffing as he stares me down. But he turns and begins to communicate with the other human. I can hear them somewhat, their small voices almost inaudible behind the clear wall. But I don't need to understand nor hear them to know they're here to talk about me.

After awhile, they leave. The Blob reclines back and falls asleep once they're gone. Honestly, I'm not even sure of his use. I try to hunker down and fall back asleep, but my body won't let me. Something inside me keeps whispering in my ear, _Prepare! Get ready! You need to prepare!_ My nerves were on edge, but for what, I can't understand or explain. I flex my claws again, this time noticing how dull they are. I get up and go over to one of the enclosure walls, raking my claws against the rough surface. Once I'm done, my claws are sharper and the wall is marked with scratches.[1]

I lie down in the shade. My claws battle ready and my muscles taut. The shade helps cool me down, and I let it's coolness flow through my body. Even my thoughts became slower as I let my body cool down. And sometimes if I relaxed and let my mind clear enough… My scales would gradually change too. I'm not sure how it happens, but it just does.

I close my eyes, take slow and deep breaths, and relax. Whatever was about to happen, all I'd have to do was wait for it. And I was very good at that. And so I began waiting… Waiting… And waiting...

* * *

 **[1] - I've always really disliked how they anthropomorphized the Indominus so much in that aspect. I can understand her using her camo and her ability to lower her temp, maybe thinking the humans had heat sensors too or something. But scratching up the wall on the chance the humans would come in, seemed a little farfetched to me.**

 **A/N: Okay, yes. I know. Almost a year since this thing started and only just publishing chapter 3. Bad me. BUT, I've had a lot of time to think, plan, and go over details and such in my head. I have decided this fic will have TWO endings. Say wot?! Two endings? :O Yeppers, you heard it folks. Straight from the grotto's mouth. AAANNNDDD two similar fics of our other favorite dinos from their POV. One is a sequel to a previous fic, and one will be new like this one. So keep those eyes open!**

 **Note: Hiddengrotto14 does not endorse violent activities such as breaking out of enclosures, eating people, destroying gyrospheres, killing Apatosaurus herds, or almost killing the freaking star of the first movie. Do not reenact these actions at home.**


	4. Freedom

I was settled in the shade of my enclosure. Waiting for…. _something_. What that something was, I can't say. But my instincts told me to prepare, and they've never led me wrong before. Well, it's not really like they've had much opportunity to lead me wrong anyways… I shrug off my rising temper, breathing slowly out of my nose. If those humans can detect heat like I can, I need to stay cool. Literally.

I glance at the clear wall just in time to see two forms walking towards it. The one is the Female in White, a bit odd she'd come see me twice in one day. I look at the other one, and he's male, but he's definitely not the same male from earlier today. Instead of curiosity, this human has the eyes of a hunter. A whirring sound makes me look upward, ever so slightly.

A slab of meat descends from the sky. I'm usually not fed at this time, and I'm not hungry anyway. If she thinks I'm getting up, she better think again. I turn my gaze back to the clear wall as she taps on it, I guess she was trying to get my attention. Too bad for her, I'm not moving. The Female in White paces over to something and runs her fingers along it. From my spot I could faintly hear a repetitive buzzing sound.

Whatever that sound meant, she did _not_ like it. The Hunter stalked over to a side of the clear wall, staring at my scratch marks. Now the Female in White is even more agitated. She quickly retreats out of the viewing area of my enclosure. A few seconds later I hear a deep growl of a machine, and the fading roar as it sped away. Whatever that was about, at least there's one less human to deal with.

A few minutes pass, and then a sound breaks through the silence. A creaking sound, and then it stops. I inhale deeply. And I can smell it.

The human is in my enclosure… _THERE IS A HUMAN IN MY ENCLOSURE!_ My excitement is quickly quelled when I realise that the large doors to my enclosure hadn't moved an inch, they surely would've made a much larger noise. I scan my surroundings with my eyes, and spot a small sliding door, with a male human standing in front of it. I had forgotten about that door… Thinking back, they hadn't used it when they came to inspect my dead sister… They were probably going to use the large door to get her out if they could've saved her.

I stomp down my wandering thoughts as the human jogs over to inspect my scratch marks. I hold my breath as he passes my hiding spot, but he doesn't notice me as I'm too well camouflaged. He places a clawless paw on his head to keep his white headgear from falling off as he looks upward. Another sliding noise informs me the door has opened once more. Two more humans enter. The Blob and the Hunter.

They make their way to the other human's side. The Hunter runs a hand along one of the marks, and they all look up at the top of the wall. The murmur among themselves and stare. I could feel my blood beginning to grow hotter. Three humans in my enclosure… I could kill them all right now. Part of me wants to stay put, escape could still be possible. But another part sees this great opportunity to take out three of the things that keep me here.

The thought of killing three humans in one clean sweep is too much to bear. My body heats up, ready to leap into action. But a crackling sound makes the Hunter look behind him, and I know I must move _now._ The Hunter barks an order and the three humans bolt. Now or never. I stand up, my muscles hot and my mind alert.

I step into the path of two, making them skid to a stop. I towered above them, marveling at how small they really were up close. Full of adrenaline-fueled glee, I clenched my claws and roared at the two wretched creatures. They run in the other direction. The Hunter powers ahead of the other and I snatch the slower one up in my claws. His screams are replaced by the crunching off bone as I snap my jaws shut around his body.

A lot less satisfying than I thought it'd be. All the flavor canceled out by those rags and other weird crunchy stuff the human had on. Revenge tasted pretty bad, apparently. But I swallow him down anyway, feeling the body slide down my gullet. A sound brings my attention to the large door in my enclosure. It was...opening. It was… _OPENING._ The Hunter was heading straight for it and I charged after him, snarling as he ran for the exit. If I wasn't getting out, neither was he.

As he darted through the gap I grabbed for him. My arm went through the gap after him and my upper body followed. I writhed as the door closed in, pressing in against me. But rage fueled me, and I pushed back with all my might. I screeched as more humans scurried away in terror. They had right to be afraid. I feel the wall start to crumble under my weight and eventually, it gave up fighting me and slid all the way open.

I sank to four legs, marvelling at the open space before me. It wasn't much, but I was finally _out!_ I take a few tentative steps, sniffing the air for signs of humans. They seemed to have scampered off. Well, except for one. I stalked around the white human machine, looking down on a whimpering form. It was the Blob. Ugh, what a pathetic excuse of an animal. I shove the human machine out from behind him and it flips over in the air, landing on its top with a large crash.

I loom above him and growled, showing no sympathy. He wasn't even going to attempt running away? How unexciting. I closed my jaws around him, gulping him down. He actually wasn't half bad, maybe humans were an acquired taste. A shifting of pebbles nearby makes me swing my head around to identify the source. Nothing was there. To be sure, I went over to the other human machine. It had a meaty smell, not unlike the slabs of meat that were lowered into my enclosure. I stooped down, trying to peer under it. I was too large to see under, so I tried to see if I could smell anything.

It was one of the worst mistakes in my life. A horrid smell burned the inside of my nose. If anything was down there, it probably tasted just as bad. I stood up, and began to lumber off into the large trees.

I was _free_.

And I was setting off to let the entire world realize it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4, done. So, 2016 has come and gone... You know what that means? Jurassic World 2 starts filming in March of 2017! Can't wait for some more interviews, and even the first trailer (although this'll probably come late 2017, since that's when the first trailer of Jurassic World came out in 2014).**


	5. Agony

I had been walking for a while before changing into a ground covering sprint. I'd never been able to just...run like this. My feet pound the ground, and I shoulder trees out of my way. I half expect to look over my shoulder and see my sister there, the same way she used to be in my dreams. A dip in the ground makes me stumble a bit, but I catch myself, panting from the exertion. I had ended up standing in a small stream, the cool water running over my feet.

I stomp down, splashing in the water. So many new things to see out here. The birds were chirping, the stream was gurgling, and some animal not too far off was beeping. Wait… I stop moving, listening for the source of the sound. Swinging my head behind me to see if I could pinpoint it, I noticed a blue light flickering just below the skin of my shoulder. It flickered in time with the slow beeping sound. _I_ was beeping!

I stare at the light, trying to make sense of what it was and why it was making that sound. Was it because I escaped? I growl to myself, the humans could be using that to find me, and even if they weren't, it would scare off anything I tried to hunt. I reach for my shoulder, digging into my own flesh. I hiss as I slice my skin off, it burned terribly.

But I'd live… I sniff at the cut of flesh I had carved out that was now sitting in the stream. The small light had been cut out as well, but was still beeping. I snort and lift my head up. Over the beeping I heard something else. It was the unmistakable growl of a human machine. I growl once more. If they thought they could take me back to that prison, they had another thing coming.

I slipped silently into the foliage, letting my scales shift into the background once more. It was more difficult to do this while standing, but I'd manage. I waited as the growling grew closer and closer, and then the machines stopped somewhere close by. It was replaced by a new sound. Like a group of small animals stalking through the underbrush. I glance down as the beeping hunk of flesh sped up in rhythm. It was going to lead them right to me.

That wasn't too concerning. After all, what did they even expect to do to me? I snapped to attention when the group of humans appear in front of me, each of them holding something in their useless little claws. What I assumed to be the leader of the group stalks forward towards the flickering beacon. He makes a motion to the others and they stay put, on edge and looking around. He grabs the chunk of flesh in his hand, staring down at it. He murmurs something and the beeping stops.

I wonder if they'll even see me. If I stay still enough, they might even just leave. But something draws the human's attention upward. I follow his gaze and notice a branch covered in my blood. I know I can't just slip away now. They know I'm here. I slither forward slowly, making branches crack and a bird that was perched on my tail shrieks in alarm. My scales shift back to gray, and I glare at them all with my red eyes.

The human hollers something to the others, but he's too late to save himself. I snatch him up in my claws and loom over the other humans, showing off my new prize. But instead of running off in fear, they unleash a hailstorm of pain. What feels like a thousand biting thorns stab me in the chest. I screech, dropping the human in my claws. These humans had just made the worst mistake in their entire lives!

I lung for the them, stepping on the one I dropped, but they dodge out of my grasp and surround me. They dart in with zapping sticks, shocking my legs and making my muscles cramp. I should've remembered they had those things, but I didn't think they'd hurt as much now that I was bigger. Evidently, I was wrong. I roar, lashing out blindly from the agony. I feel my tail check one of the humans, sending his body slamming into a tree.

I grasp another from behind and send him flying over my shoulder. I snarl as they scurry around my feet, but one of them launches something at my mouth, clamping it shut. I stagger around as I claw at my face, bumping trees and crashing into things. I finally rip off the net, and let out a hellish scream of fury. I was done playing games.

I swing my tail in a low arch, sending two humans sailing away, before snapping my jaws around a human that had darted in front of me. I use my claws to mangle his body, letting his blood drip down my chin. I look down and see the humans frantically dragging away their wounded. They were _not_ getting away. I charge after them, ignoring the pain as one of them shoots at my face. I clamp my mouth closed on him, shake him, and toss his body aside.

The two humans who had escaped my wrath had left their wounded comrade to fend for himself. I put him out of his misery, stepping on him as if he were a bug. I hear the human machines roar to life, before speeding off into the distance. I snort in triumph, and look around at the outcome of the battle. Knocked over trees, squashed vegetation, dead human bodies. I am suddenly overcome with exhaustion and limp off to find a place to hide and rest. But if those humans come at me again, _I'll be ready._


	6. The Clubtails

_A few days earlier…._

"Look, look, look!" James squealed, patting his older cousin vigorously on the leg. "Look at those Ankys!" He eased the gyrosphere closer to the small herd of armored herbivores.

"The what? You mean those turtle things?" Adam squinted at the bellowing dinosaurs. They didn't seem very interesting to him. They were dull colored and slow moving, and although he thought the spikes and club tail were kind of cool, they weren't that appealing to the eye.

"They are _not_ turtles. They're the largest species of ankylosaur, able to take on Tyrannosaurus, and like the best dinosaur ever!" James said. He watched as the herd of four slowly ambled out of their way. He reached down into his backpack, grasping around for his camera. He pulled it out with an "Aha!" and turned it on.

"Put that away, the comedian guy on the video said no flash photography." Adam told him, craning his head to try and get a look at a passing group of Edmonto-whatevers. At least those were much more colorful.

"I'm not gonna pass up the chance to take a picture of my favorite dinosaur. And I left my phone in the hotel room, all I have is the camera. I'll just turn the flash off." James looked at the camera, wondering what button was used to turn off the flash. After squinting to read the tiny labels on the buttons, he still wasn't sure which buttons were which. He shrugged. One of the armored dinosaurs, which James guessed was the lead female, had turned back to inspect their gyrosphere. James' breath caught in his throat as the huge dinosaur peered inside, looking them in the eye.

He fumbled to aim the camera and looked through the lens. He could already imagine how good the picture would be. A majestic creature looking inside their gyrosphere and looking them in the eye? He could imagine the amount of likes he'd get! He pressed down on the shutter release. The flash set off a bright beam of light, bright enough to even make James blink once or twice. His eyes snapped open when the Ankylosaurus started to bawl. She tossed her head and stomped her mighty feet, and her dangerous tail swung wildly.

James was jerked forward as Adam lurched the gyrosphere away from the fitting dinosaur. James' heart began to speed up as he saw the herd had come back around to their distressed leader. The Ankylosaurus blinked rapidly, and then dashed away in a blind panic. Her herd turned and followed her, bellowing in distress. James turned to look at Adam, who was glaring at him.

"Oops…?" He muttered. He turned back to look at the stampeding ankylosaurs as they ran towards the safety of the fence. As they began to get closer, James realized with a sickening dread that they weren't stopping. Their leader was blinded by the flash, and the herd was blinded by their instinct to follow. With a thunderous _BANG!_ the herd plowed through the electric fence and off into the overgrowth, out of sight. The two boys sat in silence for some time, looking at the huge gap in the fence.

Adam looked over his shoulder, trying to see if there were any other gyrospheres nearby. There weren't. "If anyone asks," he said. "They got stung by a bee or something." He turned the gyrosphere around and rolled off as fast as he could.

 _Meanwhile, in the Control Room..._

"Well," Lowery said as he took a sip of his watery soda. "Shit." He looked at the huge, red letters flashing on his screen. FENCE BREACH! ALERT ALERT! LOCATION: GYROSPHERE VALLEY! "We gotta fence breach in the Gyrosphere Valley."

"On it!" Someone called from the other side of the control room. There was a pause before the main screen zoomed in on four dots making their way into the restricted area. "It's the anky herd. They must've plowed right through the fence."

"Wonder why…" Lowery said, examining the plastic Ankylosaurus model on his desk.

"The repair teams are still busy with the damages the Pachys caused," Vivian said, her voice a bit uneasy. "We probably won't be able to get that fence fixed for at least a couple of days."

"I'll call Masrani, and get his opinion. We can probably just watch out for any gyrospheres that go near that fence breach and send out a team to guide them back." Lowrey said, draining the rest of his soda out of the cup.

"I hope they stay safe." Vivian sighed. "They could get lost out there in the restricted area."

"Come on Viv," Lowery reassured her. "They're 5 ton armored beasts! There's nothing in the restricted area that could even leave a scratch on them."

* * *

 _Present day…._

I was settled in the dense undergrowth, letting my strength return after the fight with the humans. Living behind four walls had made my stamina incredibly low, and the fighting had been the most vigorous activity I had ever done. But as the memory flitted through my mind it gave me a deep satisfaction. I crooned at the memory of taking the lives of the creatures who had ruined mine. I closed my eyes, relishing in my victory. A sound made my eyes snap open, but I didn't move.

Whatever it was, it sounded bigger than a human. And it sounded like there was more than one. The sound came again, close enough and loud enough for me to make out what it is. It was a sort of huffing sound, paired with belching and low crooning. I sniffed deeply, letting the scent flow through my nostrils. It was a smell I'd never encountered before. It was the smell of life, and grass, and dung… and PREY. My whole body gave a shudder, but I squashed down the urge to rise, I wanted to get a good look at whatever my instincts were yelling at me to eat.

The huffing and bawling got louder, and I could hear whatever creatures the sounds belonged to getting closer. A group of four animals came into view. They walked on four legs, low to the ground, covered in spikes and thick looking skin. Their tails ended in clubs. I narrowed my eyes at the Clubtails, they didn't seem so formidable. Their eyes held a certain unintelligence, and they moved in a slow manner. But an instinct inside me raised an alarm whenever my gaze fell on their tails. I didn't know how I knew, but a part of me recognized that the tails on the Clubtails wasn't just a useless appendage.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I sat and watched. Silently observing them as they grazed on the low hanging vegetation. They seemed to gravitate to the largest of the bunch, lifting their heads up every so often to make sure they were close enough to their leader. I don't know how long I sat their watching the Clubtails, but it was long enough for the majority of my strength to come back. My stomach growled slightly, and I realised how hungry I was. I had turned my nose up at the slab of meat offered up before my escape, and I had been too tired to even consider eating the humans I had killed.

But before I could rise, another sound split through the serene silence of the jungle. A whirring sound was coming closer to me, and I swiveled my eyes to see what it was. A round object rolled only a claw length away from my snout. It looked like it was made of the same material as the clear wall from my enclosure. One of the Clubtails gave a bellow, and sidestepped closer to the others. My stomach rumbled again. The time for action was now.

I slowly raised myself up to my full height, looking down on the herd of Clubtails. They all froze, their dumb gazes raising up to meet mine. Oh...this was going to be fun… I screeched, and as I expected, the Clubtails bolted in the other direction bawling in alarm. I gave chase, kicking the ball out of the way. The Clubtails plodded along as fast as they could, their previously close knit herd breaking ranks. The ball of clear stone slammed into the shoulder of one of the Clubtails, causing it to stumble and fall face first into the dirt.

But the creature got found its footing and turned to face me, bellowing a challenge. My blood was pumping and my heart raced with glee. I roared back and charged forward. I rounded a tree, trying to come at the Clubtail from the front. But with surprising speed, it spun and slammed its tail into my neck. My skin stung fiercely and it felt like something had cracked. I tried to come down from above, but my mouth and claws only scrapped on the Clubtail's armored backside. The Clubtail aimed a swing at me again, but this time I backpedalled out of the way.

 _GET IT ON ITS BACK!_ Something inside me screamed. Instinct again. I reached over the Clubtail, leaving deep gouges on its legs. The Clubtail bawled with fright as its hindlegs collapsed under it. The Clubtail was off balance now, and left an opening that allowed me to flip it over with my head. It feebly pawed at me to try and keep me at bay, but I planted my foot on its underbelly and snapped my jaws closed around its head. With a twist of the head, I broke the Clubtail's neck. The armored beast went limp, its life gone.

I sank my teeth into its underbelly and devoured its innards. The taste was completely new, but it felt so natural. I was about to rip off a leg, but the sound of another Clubtail reached my ears. My heart skipped a beat. Were they coming back? Would they chase me off my kill? But I soon realised that the sound wasn't coming from the Clubtails. It was coming from the ball. There was something in there...

I slowly made my way over to it and peered inside. _Humans…_ Two of them stared at me with wide eyes, full of fright. The sight of them filled me with anger and disgust. Were they following me? Were they leading other humans here? If they were, they weren't going to get away with it. I awkwardly grasped the ball in my long claws. I thrust my claw into the clear stone and propped it up so I could look the two humans in the eye. They didn't have the same fierce gaze as the ones who had attacked me, or even the sharp gaze of the Hunter. They sort of looked like human hatchlings.

But a human was a human. And they were going to die. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and grabbed the ball in my jaws. It was slippery and tasteless, but I sank my teeth into it anyway. The shrieks of the humans inside egged me on. I picked the ball up and slammed it down repeatedly, hoping to break the clear stone enough to where I could get inside. But out of the corner of my eye I saw them scurrying away. They had escaped! I pulled my teeth out of the clear stone, ignoring the cuts it left on my tongue and the inside of my mouth. I roared after them and gave chase.

I broke through the treeline into an open field and quickly spotted the two fleeing humans. I shrieked at them, wanting to cause them as much fear as I could before their inevitable deaths. The two humans skidded to a stop as the land came to an abrupt drop. They were cornered! I put on a burst of speed, counting the steps until their lives would come to an end. Three...two...one… SNAP! But my jaws closed on open air.

I looked down as a splash came from the water below. They had jumped… I peered down at the water, trying to see any movement below the surface. Could humans swim…? Probably not very well, with their tiny paws. I snorted. What odd creatures. Choosing a slow death like drowning over getting eaten by me? At least I would've made their deaths quick. Well, probably. I roared in victory and turned back to finish my meal. Another win against those dreaded humans. And hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
